


Thaw Me Out

by exbex



Series: Thaw Me Out [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Bitty's not the only one who has to remind his boyfriend to take a nap.





	

“Kenny, is nap time,” Alexei peers reproachfully at Kent through half-lidded eyes.

Kent just hums and continues to slide his hands beneath Alexei’s t-shirt.

It’s almost as much of a ritual as the pre-game nap itself. Kent teases, then Alexei huffs in mock-annoyance before wrapping his arms around Kent to still him, all because Kent doesn’t know how to ask to be held. Maybe it’s easier to feel that the choice is taken from him, easier than saying “I feel safe when you hold me.”

Kent knows asking for affection will get easier, but he hopes the ritual never changes.


End file.
